Akatsuki's New Member
by AkuHana
Summary: A new member -- a girl -- joins the akatsukis by threatening that she will tell people of their hideout. She disses Hikan, steals money from Kakuzu, but most amazingly of all, she's only 6 years old. Apprenticed to Sasori, how will she survive? uncontinue
1. Can't Diss Me

"Pathetic isn't it, yeah?" Deidara said looking at blasted remains of over 20 Konohagakure shinobi. A few who still were alive were suffering even more from Sasori's "homemade" poison. "Did anyone escape? We can't let them reveal our hideout, yeah."

"Hm..." Sasori said. He had abandoned that creepy puppet shell. He used it only when needed. Why should he hide while everyone else had all the fun? However, he did not show any sign of being excited. Suddenly Sasori noticed a small girl amidst the corpse. "Hey Deidara...how come that girl escaped your explosions? Are you that weak?"

Deidara's face reddened as he stared at the girl. She had light brown hair, down to her waist-line, and her violet eyes seemed to be noticed every move. "Hey little girl, come over here, yeah," Deidara called to her.

"No."

Deidara's eyes widened. How dare she, a weak little girl, insult him! He made a small spider and sent it to kill her. "Katsu" and a big cloud of smoke and ashes rose into the air.

"Weak. Pathetic. Is that all you've got?" the girl was still there, untouched by the explosion. "If that's all you've got, I feel sorry for your partner." Then the girl bowed. Well, not to Deidara. To Sasori. "Sasori no Danna."

Sasori's mouth curved into a small smile. "Who are you?" He asked the girl.

Smiling, the girl answered "Does it matter?" Wind rustled their hair, swaying the girl's hair back and forth. Suddenly, without warning, all the Akatsukis appeared, surrounding the girl. "Mm? Trying to kill me? I'm afraid it not that easy." The girl had a quiet voice. Deidara looked at her more carefully. She was most likely around the age of 5, maybe just over one meter tall.

"You're getting beat up by...that?" Kisame asked, amazed. "Wow Deidara, you're really losing your touch." Kisame snickered. "Well, since it's only a child, I'll take care of it." With that, Kisame charged at the girl. He swung his....sword thingy...only to smack it into the ground.

"You missed." That girl said, now with obvious glee that the Akatsukis can't hurt her. Kisame turned a violet colour. How did he miss? It was impossible.

"Hah, who's losing his touch now, yeah?" Deidara mocked. "So, little brat, who are you?"

The girl seemed to ponder whether or not she should tell. She caught Itachi's eyes as she scanned the Akatsukis. However, she seemed unaffected. "Tsuki. I'm 6 years old in form, however, I am much older in experience than that. I have no relationship with anyone here. However, I wish to join the Akatsukis. As a backup member perhaps. If you say no, I'll go tell everyone where your hideout is. But if you say yes and promise you won't try sneak attacks, I'll follow you quietly."

Pein looked around for any supporting thoughts. "I suppose you could try coming with us. However, you must tell us where you are from, and we will have to test you."

The girl tilted her head. "Alright. But you should already know where I come from. "

"?"

The girl sighed and muttered something that sounded like, " I thought the Akatsukis were geniuses too..." She shook her long bangs from her eyes, "I am Tsuki Fuutaruki of Suna." Tsuki's eyes darted to Sasori. Itachi did not miss that. "My only friend is Gaara. I think you know of him. Now, are you going to test me?"

Kunai knives tipped with poison came slicing at Tsuki. Tsuki easily side stepped them, and turned around to look at Sasori. Sasori held one of his puppets. "Not bad. She passes my test."

Deidara brushed his long blonde hair away. "Katsu" Without any notice, a bomb exploded right behind Tsuki. To their shock, she did not seem harmed. "Aw man, she passes my test too, yeah"

Pein turned to look at Itachi. "Itachi? What do you think of her?"

Itachi studied Tsuki for a moment. Tsuki met his eyes coolly. "She passes." And he said nothing more.

Pein nodded, "Alright, you may come with us." He turned to leave.

"Wait"

"Yes?" Pein asked, turning around to face her again.

"I have one more request. I would like to study with Sasori no Danna." Tsuki said fearlessly.

"Hah! See you as a puppet by tomorrow!" Hidan said bursting into his weird problematic laughing fits.

"I'll take her."

"WHAT THE ****???? WHY ARE YOU ACCEPTING A LITTLE ***** AS YOUR ******* APPRENTICE???" Hidan roared. Tsuki smiled her mischievous smile.

"Shut up," Tsuki warned.

"OH? NOW YOU ******* ***** IS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" Hidan was cussing like he had never cussed before.

"Asshole"

"****er"

"Son of a female dog" Deidara couldn't suppress a grin. He had never seen anyone out swear Hidan before.

Hidan lept at Tsuki. "YOU FRIGGING LITTLE –"

"Mmmmm oh? You missed again? Pathetic." Tsuki was really enjoying this now. "I'm gonna go now, see ya." With that, she followed Pein into the house which surprisingly was the Akatsuki's new house, because Deidara had "accidently" blown up the cave they used to reside in.

To be continued...


	2. A Dusty Room

Note: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. I rarely write stories but I love creating stories in my head. Please review and give suggestions. Feel free to PM me but don't spam! I hope you enjoy XD.

Tsuki entered the "house" that the Akatsukis were currently living in. It was brightly decorated, but each corner of the living room seemed...different. Each had a different atmosphere. Tsuki sweat dropped. She guessed the bright corner with happy faces and "Tobi" written over it was Tobi's section of the room. Another section had dead deer and other animals sprawled across the floor. Tsuki guessed it was Zetsu's. "..." Tsuki said looking around.

"Who's this friend Pein-san brought? Tobi gets to see!" Tobi lunged at Tsuki playfully. Tsuki smiled and ducked, making Tobi miss and crash into the floor. "Ouch, girl hurt Tobi! Bad girl!" Tobi scolded, rubbing his head.

"Hello Tobi," Pein said, "This is Tsuki. She will be staying with us until further notice. Tsuki, your room will be the room down the hall and 3rd last to the right. Ask Deidara or Sasori for directions – they're right besides you."

Tsuki nodded. 3rd last and to the right. Got it. "Hey Tsuki, I have a question." Deidara said walking up to her."

"Mm?" Tsuki answered, although you could bet she didn't hear half of what Deidara had said, she was still staring at Sasori like she was going to eat him.

"How did you beat Hidan at that swearing contest? No one has before, you know, yeah. Well, at least no one has beaten him at swearing and lived to tell about it, yeah." Deidara said grinning. Tsuki laughed. Her laughter was like a wind chime. The Akatsukis turned to look at her.

"Oh that? Well, I learned it from this book," Tsuki said smirking, pulling out a book. The book's title read: A Thousand Diss Words for Swearing/Dissing Contests: Guaranteed win.

"You friggin' bastard cheated! So...where'd you get the book?" Hidan exclaimed while trying to hit Tobi for hitting him.

"Hah, I got it from a Non-Religious Only store. It was only 3 Yen! Too bad you can't go, sucker. You're religious. What the hell is up with Jashin anyways. Who wants to have people sacrifice other living creature for them?" Tsuki said starting down the hall to her room, "3rd to the end, on the right..."

"Oh no you little bitch! I am going to get you back for calling Jashin a...." Hidan trailed off. He really couldn't say anything Tsuki had called Jashin since she didn't really call Jashin anything.

As Hidan pondered that question, Tsuki opened her door into her new bedroom. It was rather dusty. The room was square with a small twin sized bed and a wardrobe. There was also a table, perhaps 60 by 65 centimetres? The bed was at the back of the room, under a window where sunlight was streaming in. The wardrobe was closer to the door, and the table was next to the bed. A small black stool was under the table. Although the room had, what, 1, 2, 4 pieces of furniture, it felt rather empty and desolated. The walls were yellow and the wallpaper was drooping. "This has to be the most loneliest room ever," Tsuki thought, "I've already got something to do and I just got here."

After a few minutes of pondering, Tsuki decided to add new wallpaper, sweep the floors, and wash the bed sheets before nightfall. It would suck to sleep in a dusty bed. Luckily, she had prepared for a room like this – she thinks of everything – and had already bought some new wallpaper and glue. She found a broom outside by the kitchen and started sweeping. She swept the dust into Hidan's room and started on putting up the new wallpaper.

A few hours later, the room looked much better. The walls were now bright violet and the floor was a light brown, unlike before when it was rather grey. Tsuki had filled up her wardrobe with her things, which wasn't much. She had gotten some flowers and placed them in a vase on the little table. Her bed was now much cleaner, with brand new bed sheets she had brought from Suna. Along the wall were an amazing collection of puppets, swords, and kunai knives. In a corner of the room she had stacked up 4 or 5 books.

A knock startled her. "Hey Tsuki, its Deidara." Tsuki opened the door. Deidara looked around, amazed at the huge difference in the room. "Woah, you've been doing a lot of cleaning, anyways, Sasori is looking for you, yeah," Deidara said poking a flower, "Sasori's really impatient, you better come quick."

"Okay, which one is his room? And why didn't he just come himself?" Tsuki asked pushing Deidara's hand away from her flowers.

"Turn right when you go out of your room," Deidara replied, "and I guess he was too lazy,"

"That's logical." Tsuki said agreeing, "Tell him I'll be right there."

That sucked. I'm just writing these out of my spare time. Well, I'm making time for them, really. I usually sleep at 10 but these days I'm spending time writing stories so I sleep around 11. Please review. Just press da little green and white button here. Sorry if I spend too much time describing, I'm trying to make up for the parts I just wiz past. It's just that I can see the image so clearly in my head I don't know how you guys would see it.


	3. DiscontinuedSorry!

**I am very sorry but I have stopped writing this story. I don't think this story is very good so I have started another Akatsuki Fanfiction, Forgotten Past. Go here to read it:**

**.net/s/4904969/1/Forgotten_Past**

**Gomenasai xInfinite**


End file.
